In both residential and commercial construction, the building of stairs enabling access from one level to another is a time-consuming process. Normally, the levels of a building structure are constructed and at some later point in time the stairs between levels are built as part of the previously built structure. In normal circumstances, this may take several days in order to build the stairs from the ground floor to the upper floors in a multilevel structure. Additionally, when stairs from one level to another level have not been completed, alternative methods for moving between the levels, such as ladders, must be used to enable workers and inspectors to move between the different levels. The use of ladders and other temporary means for moving between levels are less safe than a normal stair structure. Thus, there is a need for the ability to more quickly construct stair structures within a residential or commercial construction that improves safety at the construction work site and minimizes construction time to improved efficiencies.